Love Is All You Need
by VipersPrincess10
Summary: Addison made the biggest mistake of her life letting John walk away from her. When she attends his wedding will everything go as planned or will there be some major changes?


I lay there staring at the ceiling of my hotel room with tears streaming down my face. Today was the day I had been dreading for a few months now. My best friend/ex-boyfriend was getting married today. It wasn't that I didn't like the woman he was marrying, it was that I loved John too much to let go of him.

Our relationship was one of the best relationships I had ever had. It was the real meaning of true love. We were best friends since we were in our teens, but neither one of us wanted to ruin what we had to explore the boundaries of being together as a couple.

The first few months were amazing; we didn't have a care in the world. Things began to get difficult for us though. John's ex had returned to town, which caused all the trust we had built to break. He came home later at night and never wanted to just talk like we had before. I still remember the night we ended our relationship. Man, I miss it.

_*Flashback*_

_I sat on the patio outside, overlooking the ocean. The waves crashed softly against the shore line, as raging waves of my own tossed about inside me. Recently, things with John had changed and not for the best. Ever since Raina came back to town we never spent time with one another._

_The sound of the sliding glass door opening shook me from my thoughts. When I turned around John was leaning up against it, staring down at his feet. I knew that whatever he had in store was not going to be pretty._

_"Hi," I whispered. He rose up his head to look at me and the emotion in his eyes was clearly visible. _

_"Hey," he spoke softly. I stood as he walked to the rail overlooking the ocean scene below. At that moment I wanted to burst into tears from the fear as to what was going to come out of his mouth._

_"Umm, did you want to talk about something?" _

_He turned to look at me. My arms were wrapped around my chest, protecting me from the chilly tropical breeze, my blonde wavy hair was twisted into a loose bun, and not one inch of makeup covered my face. I wasn't the prettiest person in the world right now, but none of that mattered._

_"Yeah. I just don't know how to say it without hurting you." I looked down. My head started spinning in a million different directions and my eyes watered with tears. "Addy, you know that I love you, I do, incredibly so. But when Raina came back to town I realized that I made the mistake of breaking things off with her. She's what I've always dreamed of Addison. You know that. I hate to do this to you; I hope you can forgive me."_

_Right then and there, my heart shattered into a million tiny pieces. My suspicions had been right after all. John did not love me like he loved Rain. She was his number one and unfortunately I was second to her. I stood there in the same position for what seemed like hours before he spoke again._

_"Addy," he whispered. Tears began pouring from my eyes at the sound of my nickname coming from his mouth. It was like it finally hit me that I was no longer "John's Addy" I was just plain Addy or Addison. _

_"I'll be okay. Go on," I said surprisingly. All I really wanted to do was make him stay here with me and never let him leave again. Tell him how much I loved him and how depressed I was from the fact that he was going to be happy by leaving, but I was going to be heartbroken by his lack of presence._

_He looked into my eyes for the final time and proceeded to walk back through the glass door and out of my life forever._

_*End Flashback*_

Those few weeks after our split, I was in a deep depression. I never left the house, (everything I HAD to have mom or my closest friends brought me), I barely talked, I did nothing except lie in bed all day and cry. One of John's friends, Randy, called me often to see how I was doing and if I needed anything. I didn't like to answer him, because I figured he was passing this information on to John

About a month ago, however, a knock came from my front door and I answered it without looking to see who it was. There, on the other side, was John. I can't help but remember the things he said to me. But I don't want to go back to that. Now, here I am, about to get up and get ready for the wedding of the man I love.

As I applied my shimmery silver eye shadow thoughts of our time together flooded my mind. We spent countless nights lying in bed, just happy to be in each other's embrace. Nothing ever went further than that; I had morals to stick to.

After finishing my makeup, I slipped on my teal blue cocktail dress and new silver pumps. If I was going to this wedding someone was going to be in awe of my looks, hopefully John.

A knock on the door brought me from my daydreams. That was Randy, which meant it was time for me to face the music, no matter how hard it was going to be.

"Well helloo Addison," he smirked.

"Cut it out Randal," I hissed.

He walked over to the spot where I was standing and wrapped his muscular arms around my slender waist. I laid my head on his chest letting out a sigh.

"You gonna be okay Adds?" Truthfully I didn't know whether I was going to be okay or not. It was so hard to deal with something as extravagant as this.

"Honestly Ran, I'm not sure." My big blue eyes flooded with emotion.

"You'll be okay. I will be there with you, I promise," he looked down at me and kissed my forehead.

"Well, let's roll out. It's almost time." I grabbed my things and began to waltz out the door.

"You know your butt looks really good in that dress." The worst part about that remark was that he was actually being serious.

""Shut up!" I yelled back at him. Here we go.

When we arrived at the venue I sat clenching the sides of the car seat. Bright pink and yellow flowers blossomed throughout the site, ushering guests to the place where the ceremony would be held.

Randy had gotten out of the vehicle and walked to the passenger side to open the door for me. He shot me a questioning look before offering me a hand. Gently, I took his hand and nodded.

Soon after both of my high-heeled feet were firmly on the ground, Randy and I walked to our seats. Some people stared at our intertwined hands, most likely thinking we were together.

"Addison?" Oh no. No, no, no, no, NO! I expected this, but not so soon. My heart rate quickened and my breathing became labored as I came face to face with the man I loved.

"John." My eyes watered at the beauty of the man in front of me. When I pictured John at an event like this, I was wearing a long, white gown.

"You look absolutely beautiful Addy. Your hair is darker," he commented.

"The blonde reminded me of the past, so I changed it," I shrugged, adverting my eyes to Randy.

John looked at our hands, then back up to Randy. "Can you give us a minute, man?" He nodded and went to sit.

"What was that about? Randy was there for me when YOU abandoned me! Do you know how much you hurt me?" I screeched out at him.

"Addy you know I loved you, I still do! It hurt me just as bad. Walkin away from you like that." He tried to take my hand but I pulled it away.

"At least you had someone to go to. I was alone. A-L-O-N-E. I did not leave the house for weeks." Tears watered in my eyes.

John looked at me stunned. Although I didn't want them to, tears ran over and spilled down my face. John was quick to wipe the water droplets away with the pads of his thumb before pulling me into a hug.

"Addy I'm so sorry. I really hurt you. I screwed up big time." I tried to focus on what he was sayin, but his hot breath was fanning my neck. He still smelled like the old John and I didn't want to let him go of fear of never being able to hold him again.

"Don't worry about me. Go get married." Surprisingly, he took a step back, placed a kiss on my cheek, and walked away. It reminded me of when he walked away that last night.

Slowly I walked to sit beside Randy. He looked at me sincerely, knowing how hard this was going to be. I reached for his hand and gripped it tightly. Everything got quiet as the ceremony began. When Raina walked down the aisle I could see the passion in John's eyes. It killed me to see him look at another woman like that.

"I can't stay here. I have to go," I whispered into Randy's ear. He cradled my face and kissed my cheek gently before allowing me to go on by.

I tried to be quiet, yet that wasn't the case as there were gasps coming from the audience. John immediately knew what was happening and came running after me. Once I found a safe closet in the dining hall, I sat and cried. There were no words to explain the heartbreak caused by this affair.

Knowing it was only a matter of time before John found me, I tried to straighten up as best I could. Just as that thought came to mind, the door flew open and large arms engulfed me. It was him. I could smell that certain piece of John as he held me. My eyes were so blurred by the tears, that was the only way I knew it was him for sure.

"John, what are you doing? You're supposed to be getting married," I whimpered, trying to fight back my sobs.

"I never knew it hurt you this bad. Nothing is more important to me than making sure you are happy, not even Raina. I love you Addison." I knew that he truly meant it; he had that look in his eyes. He was almost too cute to resist.

"I love you too John Cena."

Then he kissed me. I had missed his kisses, they were so sweet. It's kind of like when he goes to the ring to perform. He puts every single drop of emotion he has into it, he gives you his all. In the midst of our steamy closet make-out session the door flew open.

"Sorry to interrupt your fairytale ending Princess, but I think you guys might wanna leave now," Randy laughed.

After that day things went back to normal. John and I couldn't be happier and as for Randy, he's cool with it. He is always there for me when I need him and I couldn't ask for a better friend. Maybe he was right that day; I found my fairytale after all. Love is all you need.

A/N: Oh guys! That was just a little ramble which I thought of in my head. I was bored and that idea popped into my head. So here it is. I live by that last sentence, "Love is all you need."


End file.
